In my Past
by Steeljaw
Summary: What happened to that man 1,000 years ago? It was the question that couldn't go unanswered. He had loved and he had lost, but who exactly had he loved? The story of Kasteo's past unfolds here!


A/N: So. I'm a totes die-hard Kasteo fan. There's practically _nothing_ written about him in the books, yeah. But the little screen time he got was enough to steal my heart away. I wanted to reach out to him and give him a big hug. The next thing on my to do list was to create a story about his past. The question that Mac and everyone else is wondering about him. So here, I bring you my answers and personal fantasies. Rated M because…Well. I do plan to include sexual content in the future. As well as some offensive language (swearing, cursing, ect.). But, until then. Enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed, not required. =^.^=

_I was a hunter. Strong. Fierce. I could tare down whatever walls stood in my way. I have been born to fight. Long ago, when the Unseelie King was still the Seelie King. Before the King had ever thought to create his own children, I had been young. A pup, so to say. He'd found me. Given me as a gift to the Seelie Queen. I had been trained to protect. I knew what I was then. To the _Sidhe_ I had been whole heartedly loyal. To anything else, I had been a monster. A ghostly figure who rivaled the beauty of the queen herself. I allowed them to treat I however they pleased. Had never questioned them. Allowed them to give what they wanted to me, and take what they will of me. V'lane had taken a liking to me, at one point in his life. I had spent countless nights in his bed. After the death of Cruce, he had became enamored with a mortal. I had glad for that; although, I would never speak that truth. As loyal as I was, pleasure hadn't been my top priority. Emotion had seemed to be a universe away from my grasp. Both my days and my nights were spent battling these creatures that the King had created. As the Queen's killing of Cruce had started a war. King against his Queen. Light against the dark. I had battled on the side of Light. Yet, one wrong move. That was all it had taken. I'd killed one that I'd sought only to protect, and their trust in me had faded. I had been deemed temperamental. Too wild to control. And now…_

My eyes fluttered open. My head was spinning, and I wasn't sure where I was. I pushed my hands against the ground, the grass cool with the morning dew. I blinked the blurriness from my eyes and pushed myself up. Looking around, nothing seemed familiar. Where was I? A headache was forming. A hand lifted up, running my fingers into the white locks of hair. The shifting movement caused the locks to sparkle like freshly fallen snow in the morning sun that peaked through the leaves of the trees.

Who…was I? I couldn't remember. The more I tried to recall my memories, the stronger my headache grew. I couldn't remember a single thing about who I was, where I came from, or how I got here. The locks of my hair ticked at my neck as I looked around again. I was in a forest. That much was clear. Why? I was so confused. I didn't even know where to begin to try to uproot any information about myself. Something was…trying to communicate with me. I could feel it in the back of my mind trying to surface. I tried to reach out to it, trying to help it form the darkness in hopes it would reveal something about myself…

I didn't succeed.

The sound of a rustling bush and a snapping twig startled me. My heart skipped a beat as I gasped, pressing my hand to it's fluttering pulse in my chest. My eyes went wide as my attention quickly turned in the direction. There, in the brush, stood a tall and handsome man. His skin was darkened by the sunlight, and he had strange markings on his bare torso. It was in colors of red and blue. He had black hair that bore feathers. Eagle feathers? A quiver was holstered on his back, and in his hand was a bow.

He looked at me with the same bewilderment that I looked at him with. Who was he? Did I know him? No, I couldn't have. He wouldn't have looked so confused at the site of me. Was he my friend, or would he be my enemy? So many questions. My head started to ache all the more.

His lips moved, but I couldn't register the words that left him. I was definitely not in a place that was recognized by any part of my sub consciousness. He spoke again, repeating the sounds he'd made before. I frowned at him, not sure of what to do. After the third time, however, some part of me recognized the words coming out of his mouth. "Who are you?" He'd said to her.

Hadn't I just asked myself that same question? My frown depended as my hand moved back to hold my head. My eyes turned away from him, sparkling like the stars in the night sky as pieces of sunlight caught in them. "I…I do not know." I spoke softly, almost ashamed of not being able to even recall my name.

Silence feel between us, and only the shuffle of footsteps alerted me to his presence. When his hand grasped my wrist, I looked up to him with tears in my eyes. He seemed to take pity on me. Pulling me to my feet, he urged me to follow.

I did. It was likely the best choice I had ever made. If I had stayed in the forest overnight, it wasn't likely that I would have made it to the light of the next day.

The sun was just starting to fall below the horizon when we arrived at his camp. Was that what it was? There were these homes that looked as if they were made from the skins of animals. There were horses, and wolf-dogs. Children and adults alike. They all seemed to be similar in appearance. Either dark brown, tan, or black hair. Brown eyes, and dark skin. I stuck out like a sore thumb.

I wanted to shrink and hide. I'd caught the attention of everyone I'd passed. Of course they did. I was a stranger, and they didn't know if I meant them harm or not. I most certainly wouldn't, but they didn't know that. This man lead me to a hut, could I call them that?, that seemed to be centered in the camp. Urging me inside.

Within, I'd met the man and woman that I would come to think of as my parents for the many following summers. I had grown close to the tribe that I'd lived within. They gave me a name that I'd like very much. I had always adored the moon, and they had compared me to it as that called me Moonchild.

I loved playing with the children. They brighten my mood. Grooming and tending the horses was a soothing hobby. But my favorite thing in the world were the wolf dogs. They never failed to lift my spirits higher than the clouds.

Whatever languages I had learned before were long forgotten. This was my home, and these were my people. We traded with the other tribes. We saw years of great fortune, and those that were not as grand. Sickness did not escape the others as it did with me, and I did my best to help heal those that I could. We had many visitors in the seasons I lived with my tribe, but none like them….


End file.
